


Looking in the Wrong Place

by tiffyarnett2010



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffyarnett2010/pseuds/tiffyarnett2010
Summary: Calleigh is searching in all the wrong places for love when love was right in front of her all along. *I don't own the characters* Please review when finished reading :)





	Looking in the Wrong Place

 

Natalia sat in DNA behind her laptop. She had spent the last three hours running tests and was finally finished long enough to finish her paperwork. She had guzzled enough coffee to keep her up through the night, but she couldn't stop her eyes from aching. She stopped typing and began massaging her eyes when she heard heels behind her.

 

"Hey Natalia, are you okay?" The familiar Southern drawl asked her. Calleigh came to check on her. She turned around in her seat and glanced up at the blonde. They had become close since the mole fiasco and Natalia cherished their friendship more than anything. She fought back the feelings she had for Calleigh as more than a friend so that their friendship wouldn't be destroyed.

 

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Natalia answered honestly. Calleigh nodded, noticing how exhausted her friend was.

 

"I'm headed out. I'll take you home." Calleigh offered. Natalia stood up and shut off her laptop. She took off her lab coat and sighed.

 

"You don't have to Cal. I'm sure you want to get home yourself." Natalia responded, hoping Calleigh wouldn't take away the offer anyways. Calleigh gave Natalia a wide smile and shrugged.

 

"No, you're coming with me darlin'." Calleigh teased with a thick, Southern accent. Natalia smiled and followed her blonde friend to the locker room. Once they gathered their things, they walked outside into the warm night.

 

"Thanks Calleigh." Natalia told her friend as they got into Calleigh's car.

 

"It's no problem! Listen, it's late. Why don't we pick up dinner and you can come to my place for the night? You can ride back in with me in the morning." Calleigh suggested as she started her car. Natalia's heart leaped inside at the chance to spend a night at Calleigh's house, if only as friends.

 

"That sounds like a plan!" Natalia responded gleefully. They picked up some pizza and wine on their way back to Calleigh's house. Natalia was excited to spend time with Calleigh outside of work. They used to go out, but work has kept them from doing so. Calleigh let them inside and they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Soon, both women were eating pizza, drinking wine, and laughing at each other's jokes.

 

"I swear it's men! Eric is just as bad." Calleigh was saying as she took a sip of wine.

 

"He is. He needs his heart broken a little. His boyish looks will get him in trouble yet. Why did you date him?" Natalia asked curiously. Both of them had been with Eric and neither of them was happy with their decision.

 

"I don't know. He had this huge crush on me. He truly loved me. I guess I wanted that so badly that I forgot I had to think of my own happiness." Calleigh answered honestly. She was staring at nothing in particular in front of her as the quiet set in.

 

"You deserve to be happy Cal." Natalia responded. Calleigh shrugged and guzzled some of her wine down.

 

"I'm not sure why I keep looking at the bad guys Nat. Jake, Eric, John…what am I doing wrong?" Calleigh asked. The vulnerability shown through her eyes as blue eyes met brown.

 

"You're looking in the wrong place." Natalia answered quietly. She picked up her paper plate and got up to throw it in trash and pour out her wine. "I think I'm going to get some sleep now."

 

The house remained quiet as both women were settled in their beds. Calleigh had let Natalia borrow a t-shirt and shorts to rest in. Natalia lay in bed on her back, staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about Calleigh. She wished she had told Calleigh her true feelings when they were talking, but she knew they would not be welcomed. Calleigh was into men. The rejection Natalia expected would hurt her beyond belief. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Calleigh enter the room.

 

"Natalia, are you still awake?" A quiet voice came from the door. Natalia sat up in bed and watched as Calleigh walked over to the bed and sat down. She was dressed in only a long t-shirt, which made Natalia's libido kick into overtime. Natalia pushed her mind off of Calleigh's night clothes and onto her friend's face. She had been crying.

 

"What's wrong Cal?" Natalia asked concerned. A tear fell down Calleigh's cheek as she looked away. Natalia crawled over to her friend and pulled her into a hug. Calleigh pressed her face into Natalia's neck and allowed some more tears to fall quietly. After a few moments she pulled back, embarrassed.

 

"I'm sorry. I'll let you sleep." Calleigh said. She wasn't given the chance to stand up because Natalia kept her grip on Calleigh's hand.

 

"No. Tell me what's wrong." Natalia demanded gently. She waited as she watched Calleigh glance down and take a deep breath.

 

"Can I rest next to you tonight?" Was the response Calleigh gave Natalia. Natalia nodded as she scooted back to where she had been laying. She pulled back the covers and allowed the small blonde to crawl underneath them. Natalia lay on her side and watched as Calleigh placed herself in Natalia's arms. A sigh escaped Calleigh as she laid her head on Natalia's arm and pressed her body against Natalia's. Soon, Calleigh's eyes were closed and she was resting peacefully in Natalia's arms. Natalia smiled and lightly kissed the blonde's forehead as she drifted off to sleep herself.

 

Calleigh was the first to wake the next morning. She had been resting with her head on Natalia's breast and her arm draped around Natalia's stomach. She stayed still and tried to take in the feeling of lying next to Natalia like this. She glanced up to see the brunette was still asleep, but with a smile on her face. She cuddled closer to the brunette and sighed as Natalia's arms instinctively wrapped around Calleigh.

 

"Good morning." Natalia whispered.

 

"Thank you, Nat…for last night." Calleigh replied as she listened to Natalia's heartbeat.

 

"I hope it's not a onetime thing." Natalia mentioned, hoping Calleigh wouldn't turn her down.

 

"Stay with me. I finally found where I should be looking." Calleigh replied as she closed her eyes again. Natalia squeezed Calleigh and kissed her head before drifting back off to sleep.

 


End file.
